Valt Aoi
is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is the leader and founder of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub at his school. In Beyblade Burst Evolution, he is scouted by and joins the Spanish team BC Sol in the God Blader's Cup. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot. Appearance Valt is quite short compared to other characters. He has dark blue spiked hair with yellow ellipses for decoration (actually a hairband). His eyes are brown. He has a red face mark under his left eye. His regular attire consists of a red hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem as a design, with a light blue body warmer over the top with a smaller black and yellow V design on the front. He wears blue rolled-up trousers, black and yellow fingerless gloves, as well as high top shoes which are blue, yellow and white. Personality Valt has a very childish personality, tending to clown around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a beginning Blader. Valt's tendency to be oblivious becomes a frequent gag throughout the series, including the time when he battled Zac in disguise and assumed it was only a dream (though he was really tired from training that day). He is also extremely sensitive, as he gets angry when others insult him or his friends, and cries easily when upset. Valt is extremely hardworking when it comes to Beyblade practice, to an extent where he will undergo rigorous training to become a better Blader. He is also shown to have a vivid imagination and has some mediocre artistic skill, seen when he attempts to draw the Xcalius X2 Magnum Impact from memory. Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro Kiyama, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade.Beyblade Burst - Chapter 01 This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get the best of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch.Beyblade Burst - Episode 01 Despite that, Valt is shown to be very tactical in his battles. After losing his first battle with Rantaro, he realized that his opponent was susceptible to barrage attacks, performing a Rush Launch to produce a counter spin and win the rest of the match with a Burst Finish. It's been demonstrated several times that Valt possesses the ability to be mindful about his skills as well as to learn from his mistakes and correct them after he acknowledges his defeats. This is a trait he shares with Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari from the original series. Valt is known for his social, outgoing demeanor and ability to make friends. And as a testament to his friendliness, he is also extremely forgiving and willing to look past people's misdeeds, as he forgave Daigo for what he did to Valtryek in episode 5 and later Naoki Minamo for using him and his friends as an experiment. He is also known for his good sportsmanship; he generally doesn't care whether he wins or loses as long as he gets to have a fun battle. The best example of this was when he lost to Lui in the finals of the Individual Tournament due to Valtryek self-destructing via a crack in the Beystadium. When Lui demanded a do-over, Valt simply stated that he beat him fair and square and that he'll defeat him for real one day, showing that he has matured since the beginning of the first season. Valt's favorite food is his mother's homemade bread: he especially likes nikuman (pork bun bread). So much, that it moves him to tears. It is well-known that Valt has a very strong connection with his Bey, Valtryek. He often talks to it and even seems to be able to hear and understand what his Bey is saying. He is also very protective of Valtryek, and becomes greatly upset when his Bey is either misplaced or stolen. Valt suffers from stage fright at times. When put under the spotlight or in front of large crowds, he freezes up and walks like a wind-up toy. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Valt is introduced in [[Beyblade Burst - Episode 01|''Let's Go! Valtryek!!]], where he is first seen at the start of a battle against Rantaro Kiyama. Despite talking like a bigshot, Valt lets his nerves get ahold of him and performs two bad launches, costing him the entire match. Furthermore, due to his clumsy attitude, he was forced to stay behind and clean up the mess Valtryek created in the gym. After seeing his best friend Shu Kurenai in a TV broadcast, Valt fires up and decides to do some intensive training before entering a local tournament. During the registration and opening of the first round, Valt's nerves once again get the better of them, causing him to mess up his tournament profile picture and walk to the stadium with stiff feet. In his battle against Rantaro, despite losing the first battle, he adjusted his launch to create a Rush Launch and win the match with a Burst Finish. Valt then gains permission from Principal Shinoda to start a Bey club at school if he can get at least 5 members. The club initially has only Valt himself and Rantaro.Valt also asks Shu to join, but he declines. Later Valt meets Ken Midori, a shy Blader with two puppets named Keru and Besu, whom Valt must face in the next round of the tournament. Valt later finds out that Ken's family travels a lot because of their puppetry business, which led to Ken not having many friends. In the next round of the tournament, Valt wins the battle with a Burst finish and Ken leaves feeling upset. Later, Valt finds him and asks him to join the BeyClub which Ken says he will on the condition that he can face Shu in a Beyblade battle. With some convincing from Valt, Shu eventually agrees to face Ken, with Shu easily winning. Ken later shows up at Valt's house, saying that he wants to join the Beyblade club, much to Valt's excitement as they just need two more members to make the club official. Later on, Valt meets his next opponent in the tournament: Daigo Kurogami at school. Daigo claims to be impressed with Valt's battle and challenges him to a practice match, which raises Ken's suspicions. Daigo proceeds to lose on purpose to learn Valt's technique, which upsets Valt, and in turn causes him to mess up his Rush Launch. ''Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Valtryek Wing Accel: Valt's Beyblade in the manga. *Valtryek V2 Boost Variable: Valt's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. *Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot: Valt's first Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst Evolution. *Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot: Valt's Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst Evolution Episode 44-45, after Raul gave Valt a Strike God Chip, and before Valtryek's Reboot tip is split in half during Valt's match with Shu. Special Moves *Rush Launch: This launches technique launches Valtryek into a high-speed barrage attack. This is Valt's most commonly used technique. *Flash Launch: This launching technique utilizes a modified ''Rush Launch stance which launches Valtryek along a circular path, creating a high-speed blitz. *Ultra Flash Launch: A refined Flash Launch. This launching technique takes advantage of the interaction between Valtryek's Variable tip and the stadium's grooved area, achieving instantaneous acceleration for increased power and speed. *Ultra Flash Rush Launch: This launching technique combines the speed-boosting method of the Ultra Flash Launch with the high-speed barrage of the Rush Launch creating a super-accelerated, continuous barrage attack. *Winged Launch: Valtryek ricochets off the walls of the Beystadium, creating tremendous speed. It also allows Valtryek to perform aerial attacks. However, Valtryek's stamina decreases each time it hits the walls, increasing the risk of slowing down. *Sprint Boost: Valt takes a few steps back and then runs toward the Stadium and launches his Bey. Valt developed this technique during his battle with Xander in episode 46. *Aerial Boost: Similar to the Sprint Boost, however instead of stopping at the stadium, Valt jumps into the air and then launches Valtryek. *Ultra Winged Launch: A stronger version of the Winged Launch that makes Valtryek move around at breakneck speed.This technique is used with Ultra Flash Launch for maximum speed. *Spring Attack: This attack involves Genesis Valtryek hitting the wall and utilizing the spring in its Energy Layer to for a huge boost of power and speed. *Spring Rush Launch: Genesis Valtryek starts off with a Winged Launch, but then uses the spring in its Layer to gain even more speed. *God Reboot: Genesis Valtryek's Performance Tip gives it a boost of power once its stamina drops. This makes Valtryek more powerful, but this attack doesn't work all the time giving it a risk of a self-destruct. Relationships Shu Kurenai Shu is Valt's best friend and classmate who he has known since they were both in kindergarten. They had received their first Beyblades at around the same time and had their first battle together. Initially Valt was the better Blader, however Shu quickly managed to surpass Valt after less than a year. Despite seeming strict, Shu cares deeply about Valt and is amazed when he makes progress in his battling. Even when Valt was still a novice, Shu saw Valt's potential, even stating in the first episode of the anime that Valt "could be a genius Blader". Valt is continuously inspired by the hard work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Valt was also deeply concerned when Shu injured his shoulder and did everything he could to keep his friend from getting hurt, even though it became a source of annoyance for Shu. Later on in the season, Valt and Shu made a pact to meet each other in the finals of the Individual Tournament. Unfortunately, Shu ended up losing to Lui in episode 49, causing him to believe that he let Valt down for not being able to uphold their promise. This ultimately became one of the driving forces for Shu's decision to travel to America and join the Raging Bulls. However, this also ended up jeopardizing their friendship, because after Shu lost to Free de la Hoya, the No.1 Blader in the World, he became even more desperate to defeat both him and Lui, which in turn led to him becoming the powerful and ruthless Red Eye. And when Valt discovered his identity, Shu roughly pushed him away and ordered him to stay away from him, having seemingly forgotten about Valt and disregarded their friendship/rivalry for the sake of creating Spriggan Requiem. Rantaro Kiyama Valt and Rantaro have known each other for quite some time and are in many of the same classes together at Beigoma Academy. Like many characters in the show, Valt often calls Rantaro by his nickname, "Head Honcho" (Kumicho in the Japanese version). Despite their close friendship, the two sometimes get into minor disagreements, usually due to Rantaro's exasperation with Valt's cockiness. Regardless, the two always have each other's backs. In Evolution, Valt and Rantaro are both scouted by BC Sol and eventually end up on the same team together once again. Ken Midori Ken stated in episode 13 that Valt was the first real friend he's ever had, since he didn't have many friends due to his family's career. Even when Ken had to move away again and the two ended up on different teams, they still remain great friends and rivals. Valt at one point even realized that Ken had been supporting him even before they became friends. Daigo Kurogami Valt and Daigo didn't have much of a relationship early on, mostly because the latter usually kept to himself. In episode 5, Daigo pretended to befriend Valt in order to learn his weaknesses and use them against him in their upcoming match. However, after Valt defeated Daigo, the two became friends for real, and the latter eventually joined the Bey Club. Since then, Daigo has become one of Valt's closest friends and strongest supporters. Wakiya Murasaki Initially, Valt and Wakiya had limited interactions for the first few episodes. Whenever the two did interact, Wakiya was rather condescending and dismissive of Valt, due to seeing him as an unworthy opponent and saying he only got far by being lucky. After Valt defeated him in episode 12, Wakiya's attitude towards Valt started to improve, and they eventually became teammates. In later episodes, Wakiya has shown to care about Valt despite trying to deny it, especially when he went out of his way to buy Valt some time by stalling his match in episode 40. Xander Shakadera Xander is one of Valt's best friends. Valt knows him from his childhood and nowadays they are great rivals. The two often competed against one another, (races, arm-wrestling, etc.) though Xander nearly always came out on top. But Valt never let that stop him from getting back up and trying again. Like Shu, Xander sees a lot of potential in Valt, and has mentioned that while he's always beaten him in their previous battles, he still manages to find a way to catch him by surprise. Chiharu Aoi Valt has a very close relationship with his mother. He often helps her out at the family bakery, while she always supports him in all of his upcoming battles and admires his strong Bey spirit. Chiharu is very loving and understanding towards her son and tries to help him out in any way she can, usually by encouraging him, cheering him up when he's sad, or by baking him her special Beyblade Bread. Valt loves his mother's baking so much that her pork bun bread is enough to move him to tears. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi As his youngers siblings, Toko and Nika are among Valt's most vocal supporters. They both adore their older brother very much and even playfully tease him at times. They also like to pounce on him in order to wake him up in the morning. Shasa Guten Unlike most of the previous Bladers of BC Sol, Shasa is one of the few who tries to be friendly towards Valt, even as he rises through the team's ranks. Though she sometimes gets annoyed with Valt's absentmindedness or screw-ups, she nonetheless supports him in all of his battles. In episode 12 of Evolution, Shasa became suspicious when a rumor started going around about Valt leaving BC Sol for AS Gallus. While she was initially hurt by this seeming deception, she knew Valt to be honest and hardworking, and challenged him to a battle in order to prove his loyalty to the team, which Valt proceeded to win with a Burst Finish. Afterwards, Shasa convinced Christina and Trad let Valt have her spot on the team, believing that his strength will be beneficial for the team as a whole. In turn, Valt promised not to let Shasa down after what she did for him, signifying a strong friendship between the two. Cuza Ackerman Valt and Cuza became great friends when they first met, in spite of the fact that they were on different teams at first. Valt is confused and somewhat hurt when Cuza's attitude changes in battle, though he does understand that it's how he utilizes his strategy. Their friendship seemed to improve after Cuza left Top Wand to join BC Sol. Kitt Lopez At first, Valt had a dislike of Kitt and became angry when he stole his Bey, Victory Valtryek, causing Valt to get lost in the streets of Spain searching for it. However, Valt encounters him once again and demands for his Bey to be returned, after which the two of them track down Valtryek together after it is stolen again, this time by an old man named Raul. Soon after, Valt and Kitt's relationship improves when Kitt is revealed to be a junior member of BC Sol and the two of them share a dormitory and battle on the same team. From then on, their friendship grows, and Kitt always cheers Valt on during every tournament. Quotes * "I just gotta remember the 'fundamentals'." * "Rush! Rush! Rush! Rush Launch!" * "We're not enemies. We're rivals." * "So close, yet feels so far. What the point of even setting my alarm?!" * "You catch that, Honcho? He's Daigo a fan. A fan of me! This guy right here!" * "Not all of us can pull off wearing a cape to school everyday." * "Calm down now, Valt. You practiced; you got under control. Just chill your jets. But man, I can't stand that guy!" * "If you knew anything, you'd know Shu's all about the cowbell!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Valt, see Valt Aoi/Gallery. Trivia *Valt, like other characters in the Burst cast, shares some similarities with his Beyblade, Victory Valtryek: **His shirt features the letter "V", a letter both his Valt and Valtryek's names share. **Valt's family name, Aoi, is Japanese for the color blue, which is both the color of Valtryek's Energy Layer and Valt's body warmer. **His last name also means "Blue Well". *Much like Kyoya Tategami and Benkei Hanawa, he, Wakiya, Rantaro, Shu, and Daigo were not chosen to represent Japan. *Due to the fact that his name is written in katakana, in several English fansubs, his name is mistaken as "Bart". *He is the first Beyblade protagonist that lost to his antagonist in their final battle. **The way he lost to Lui is probably an allusion to Pokémon of how Ash Ketchum loses every Pokémon League. **Coincidentally, both shows are animated by OLM inc. *Like all past Beyblade protagonists, Valt's signature Beyblade is an Attack-Type. *Valt is the only character who was genuinely fooled by Zac's Masked Blader disguise, though he was really just exhausted and believed he was dreaming when he saw the "Masked Blader" the first time. *In episode 35 of Evolution, Valt lends Silas his Beyblade's Vortex frame, which may be a reference to when Kenta Yumiya fought against Reiji Mizuchi with with his Bey, Flame Sagittario, while using the Eternal Sharp Performance tip from Yu Tendo's Flame Libra in the Metal Saga. *Valt is called "the Dark Horse" during the District Tournament in the English dub, likely a nod to his how his Bey spirit is depicted riding a horse. Also, the term 'dark horse' is used to describe a candidate/competitor who unexpectedly wins despite having been known little of. This may refer to how Valt started off as a newbie, but soon grew to become a strong and well-known Blader. References Category:Protagonists Category:Supreme Four Category:Team Leaders Category:BC Sol Category:Aoi Family Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Main Characters